


The Good, the Bad, and the Dirty

by chucknovak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: (its lowkey tho like just a sentence or two), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Blood, Blood Kink, Dom Richie, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Sub Bill, degradation kink, the violence is also pretty lowkey just a couple punches thrown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucknovak/pseuds/chucknovak
Summary: "Bill and Richie had been hooking up on an off for a few months, but they’d been on a fairly long dry streak. Richie had hooked up with a couple other people in that time, but he had admittedly missed Bill, so he was loving how desperate Bill clearly was for him. Two pairs of blue eyes seared into each other, each daring the other to make a move." or: angsty/angry sex with some feelings interspersed (and a lot at the end)Inspired by the song "The Good, the Bad, and the Dirty" by Panic! at the Disco





	The Good, the Bad, and the Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> “If you wanna start a fight, you better throw the first punch; make it a good one. And if you wanna make it through the night, you better say my name like the good, the bad, and the dirty.” -Panic! at the Disco
> 
> listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nu55xS1TdoU

“Why are you being such a cunt?” Bill demanded as soon as Richie’s door was shut. Richie spun on his heel and backed Bill up against the door, crowding in so closely that both boys barely had room to breathe.

“ _I’m_ being a cunt?” he ground out, their faces almost brushing. “You’re the one who’s been cock blocking me all night and then not doing anything but tease me.” Richie pinned Bill’s arms to the door, his dick twitching in interest as he felt the muscles struggle under his fingers. “What’s wrong, Billy? You jealous? Have I not been giving you enough attention?” Richie whispered, his lips now brushing against Bill’s, which were pressed in a hard line. The two friends had been hooking up on an off for a few months, but they’d been on a fairly long dry streak. Richie had hooked up with a couple other people in that time, but he had admittedly missed Bill, so he was loving how desperate Bill clearly was for him. Two pairs of blue eyes seared into each other, each daring the other to make a move. “What’s wrong, mushmouth? Cat got your tongue?” Bill twisted out of Richie’s grip and shoved him off of him.

“Fuck off, Trashmouth,” he replied harshly. “God, you’re such a fucking cocksucker!”

“You’ve never complained about that before,” Richie smirked, his blood boiling. “I mean, look how desperate you are for me right now, whoring yourself out to strangers just to catch my eye.”

“You were grinding on that bitch before I even got out on the dancefloor!” Richie loved that fire that flamed in Bill’s icy blue eyes – it fueled the one within Richie.

“I knew you were jealous,” Richie purred into Bill’s ear, pulling him flush up against him and gripping his hips harshly so he couldn’t move away. “I bet you can’t stand the thought of my cock filling up anyone but you.” Bill punched Richie in the stomach, and though it hurt, Richie knew he was holding back. Richie stumbled back, a wild grin lighting up his face. The flush on Bill’s cheeks only encouraged him. “That all you got, Big Bill? Fight it all you want, but you know you’re a desperate little cockslut for me, baby. You’ve probably been so hungry for my cock these past few weeks, haven’t you? You just want me to tear you apart and treat you like the whore you are for me, only me-”

Bill’s fist collided with Richie’s mouth, splitting open his lip. Richie touched his lip gingerly, staining his fingertips vermillion with his blood. He looked up at Bill, who looked conflicted between apologizing and hitting Richie even harder. Richie took advantage of his ambivalence and grabbed a handful of copper curls, pulling Bill’s face roughly against his own. “That wasn’t very nice,” Richie chided breathily, the corners of his mouth twitching up. “Kiss it better, bitch.” Fury and arousal flamed in Bill’s eyes as he contemplated the situation before slamming his lips against Richie’s. He sucked Richie’s injured lower lip into his mouth and bit hard, making blood flow over both of their tongues. Richie moaned, his cock achingly hard in his jeans as pain bloomed through his mouth into his jaw. “You’re in so much trouble for that,” Richie chuckled when he pulled away.

“You talk too much,” Bill grumbled. “If you’re gonna fuck me, then fuck me.” Richie turned Bill around roughly, shoving him up against the door once again, only this time he smashed his face into the wood. He kept one hand in Bill’s hair and used the other to pin his hands behind his back. He rutted his hips aggressively against Bill’s ass, biting harshly down on the curve of Bill’s neck. Bill whimpered, pushing his hips back against Richie’s. Richie’s chest thrummed with excitement – he knew Bill was close to begging.

“Yeah? You want me to fuck you?” Richie asked tauntingly.

“I think I’ve made that pretty clear, you fucking asshole.”

Richie kissed Bill’s cheek sweetly, smirking against it. “Beg for it.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Bill spat. But Richie knew Bill like the back of his hand. Both of them knew Bill was stronger than Richie, and that if Bill really wanted Richie to fuck off he could push him off and leave. Richie knew the challenge was just part of the foreplay, that Bill was loving every second of Richie’s dominance (even though the annoyance may very well have been authentic as well). The noise Bill made when Richie grabbed Bill’s aching hard on confirmed this theory, and only served to encourage Richie.

“That’s not gonna get you anywhere, sweetheart,” Richie said, his voice even and patient. Bill whimpered, pretending to struggle in Richie’s grip. “Come on, baby, what’s the magic word? Don’t you want me to fuck you? Isn’t that what this was all about? Getting my attention? Getting my cock in your ass? You can have it, you just have to ask nicely.” Bill loosened up slightly then, allowing himself to lean into Richie’s touch.

“Please,” he whispered.

“What was that? I can’t hear you.”

“Please, Richie, please fuck me,” he pleaded, much louder than before, his resolve breaking. “Please, it’s been so fucking long, I need you.” Richie smirked victoriously. He pulled Bill away from the door and shoved him harshly onto the bed, face first.

“On your back.” Bill scrambled to comply, his face already flushed as he looked expectantly up at Richie. “Hands at your sides.” Bill gulped and gripped the sheets, his mouth dropping open as Richie took his shirt off, relishing in the way Bill’s eyes roamed across his body. Richie took his time with his belt, standing just out of Bill’s reach as he undid his jeans and slid them down his legs. Richie palmed himself through his boxer briefs, making Bill whimper and lick his lips. Richie chuckled. “You hungry, slut?” Bill nodded eagerly, his eyes trained on Richie’s bulge. “Good. Open up.” He climbed onto Bill’s chest, forcing him to lie back. Bill obediently opened his mouth and Richie pulled his cock out of his boxers, shoving all of it down Bill’s throat at once. Bill gagged, his grip on the sheets tightening. Richie moaned as Bill swallowed around him. “You doing okay? Think you can take it?” Bill looked into Richie’s eyes eagerly, nodding as best he could. Richie shifted then, leaning over Bill and resting on his forearms so that he could fuck into Bill’s mouth in earnest. Bill moaned around Richie’s cock, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around the tip. Richie grunted and thrusted faster and harder into Bill’s mouth. “Look at you, you fucking love it when I use you as a cum dump, don’t you, slut?” At that, Bill lightly grazed his teeth over Richie’s cock, making the latter hiss through his teeth. He slid out of Bill’s mouth and got back up on his knees so that he could slap Bill around with his cock. “You getting feisty now?” Richie taunted, his dick throbbing at the sight of Bill’s wet red lips.

“I’m sorry,” Bill gasped. “I promise it won’t happen again, please let me taste you.” Richie smirked.

“Admit that you’re a slut then.” Bill glared weakly up at him, desperation still in his eyes. “No cock for you until you say it.”

“Okay, I’m a slut,” Bill whimpered; Richie loved to watch him break his act. “Please fuck me, please, I need it, I’m such a slut for you.”

“Oh, I’m gonna fuck you,” Richie growled, climbing off of Bill. “Strip.” Bill got up immediately and began shedding his clothes. Richie fully removed his own boxers and stroked himself as he watched Bill, his dick dripping precum as Bill finally pulled his boxers down, revealing his rock hard cock. “On your back again, knees to your chest.” As much as Richie loved their foreplay, it was a beautiful thing to watch Bill do exactly what Richie told him to. Richie groaned as Bill put his ass on full display for him. He got his lube from his bedside table, kneeling with his thighs against Bill’s ass as he covered his fingers with lube and warmed it up. He looked Bill in the eyes as he teased the ring of muscle with the pads of his fingers. Bill’s deep blue irises were almost completely eclipsed by his dilated pupils. “Do you trust me?” Richie asked sincerely, gently rubbing circles into Bill’s thigh with the thumb of his free hand. Bill nodded, hiking his legs up higher for emphasis. Richie kissed the inside of Bill’s thigh before shoving two fingers in to the last knuckle. Bill let out a choked scream. “You okay?” Richie asked, curling his fingers inside of him so he could adjust.

“ _Fuck_ , it hurts so fucking good,” Bill groaned, hands sloppily grabbing at the sheets and Richie’s hair. “More, please fuck me more, it feels amazing.” His wide blue eyes stared into Richie’s as he rocked his hips onto Richie’s fingers. Richie moaned at the sight, shifting so that he could grab Bill’s auburn hair with his free hand and pull him into a bruising kiss while his fingers were still in his ass. He pulled them out and slammed them back in, eliciting a pleased whine from Bill.

“You want it hard, baby?” Richie murmured against his lips. “You want it to hurt?”

“Yes,” Bill whimpered, his fingers digging into Richie’s shoulders. “Fuck, please go faster.” Richie complied, fucking his fingers in and out of Bill in earnest, his dick throbbing at the wet sounds it made.

“Fuck, look at you,” Richie said. “Taking two fingers right away like it’s nothing. You’re so eager to be filled, aren’t you? You’re such a fucking slut, bet you could take my cock without any prep.” Bill moaned, his head thrown back and his grip tightening as he rocked with Richie. “Yeah, you like that idea, don’t you? You want me to stretch you out, make it burn?” Bill nodded. “Say it,” Richie growled, jabbing his fingers towards Bill’s prostate, making him scream in pleasure.

“Fuck me!” he cried. “Please, I need to feel your cock inside of me, need to feel every inch, shit.” Richie grinned, attaching his teeth to Bill’s neck and sucking dark bruises along his pale skin.

“I want you really desperate for it,” Richie whispered in his ear, biting his ear lobe. Bill whimpered, clearly already desperate and on the edge of falling apart.

“Please,” he whined. “I’m gonna come soon, and I don’t wanna come without your cock.”

Richie hummed. “I don’t know, I think that’d be pretty hot. Maybe I could make you come twice, once on my fingers and once on my cock. And then maybe a third time on my tongue, for good luck.” Bill moaned at that, and Richie felt his cock twitch in interest against his thigh. “Yeah, you’re into that, aren’t you? You want me to stuff you full? Make you come over and over again like the horny, desperate, needy little whore you are? I bet you’re gonna come just from my fingers inside of you. But I’m not gonna stop if you do, you got that? I’m gonna fucking use you and your greedy little hole ‘til I come, and maybe I’ll even keep it up after that. How does that sound, baby? You want that?”

“Oh god, yes! Yes, I’m so close, fuck!” Bill reached for his own cock, but Richie batted his hands away.

“Oh no, you’re coming from this untouched,” Richie said, roughly adding a third finger. Bill cried out again, his forehead beginning to glisten with sweat as he writhed under Richie.

“I’m gonna…” Bill said, his words trailing off and being replaced by moans.

“That’s right, come for me, baby.” And with that, Bill’s hot and thick come was shooting between them, covering Bill’s chest and even some of Richie’s. “That’s a good slut,” Richie praised, kissing Bill languidly and petting his hair. “You ready for more?” Bill just panted, looking dazedly up at Richie. “Hey, what’s the word if you wanna stop? I gotta know you know,” he said softly.

“Suh… silver,” he panted, running his hands over Richie’s arms.

“You using it?” Richie asked, peppering kisses across Bill’s cheeks. Bill shook his head.

“Please keep going, want you to feel good. Please, please keep using me,” he begged. Richie grinned, his cock achingly hard. He reached towards his bedside table, but Bill stopped him. “I don’t wanna use a condom, if that’s alright with you.” Richie practically whimpered at that.

“Sounds fucking amazing to me,” he said, settling back in between Bill’s legs, which wound around Richie’s hips. Richie coated his cock with lube, lining the head up with Bill’s hole. “You ready?”

“Yes, I’ve _been_ ready you fucking-” Whatever insult was on Bill’s tongue was cut off by another scream as Richie slammed his cock inside of him. “Oh my god!” Bill moaned, hands grabbing blindly for Richie’s forearms as the latter gripped Bill’s hips tightly.

“You gonna start mouthing off again?”

“You gonna punish me if I do?” Bill shot back, smirking through the pleasure. Richie leaned forward, changing the angle so that he was even deeper inside of him. Bill’s eyes rolled back in his head.

“You want that?” Richie asked, emphasizing the question with a sharp thrust. “Want me to punish you?” He kept it up, fucking into Bill slow and deep while he moaned, his fingers searching for leverage on any part of Richie’s body he could reach.

“You couldn’t if you tried,” Bill ground out. Richie slapped him for that one, making him moan loudly and hold him tighter.

“You really want it, don’t you? Everything you’ve done tonight, you’ve been begging this whole time, haven’t you? Being an attention whore, talking back to me. You’re so desperate for me to put you in your place, aren’t you, baby?” Bill nodded, his lower lip jutting out and his blue eyes huge. Richie knew Bill never let himself be this vulnerable, and he loved seeing this side of him, loved that he could help him let go. “You’ve been so bad tonight, baby. My little slut’s been so naughty, and all just to get my attention. Isn’t that right, baby? Haven’t you been a dirty slut tonight?”

“Yes, I have,” Bill moaned as Richie began to pick up the pace of his thrusts.

“And why is that?”

“Because I wanted your cock inside of me.”

“Well you’ve got it now, baby.” Richie took Bill’s hand and pressed it to his stomach so he could feel Richie’s cock moving inside of him. Bill moaned obscenely. “See, baby? I’m filling you up so good, just like you wanted. So why are you still being such a brat?” Bill looked up at him with hooded eyes.

“Because I want more,” he stated simply.

“Oh yeah?” Richie smirked. “What did you have in mind?”

Bill looked Richie dead in the eye as he said, “I want you to choke me.”

Richie’s hips stuttered, Bill’s words nearly making _him_ choke. Richie had choked people a few times before, but never Bill. Pleasure shot through him at the thought, making him moan. Richie wasted no time wrapping his hand around Bill’s throat, pressing his thumb and middle finger into his neck on either side under the curve of his jaw, carefully avoiding his windpipe. Bill moaned, his hips bucking in response. “This what you want, baby? You want my fingers around your throat? Feels good, doesn’t it, baby?”

“Harder,” Bill rasped. “Please choke me harder.” Richie moaned again, doing as Bill asked. At the same time as his grip tightened, he began really fucking into Bill, the sound of skin slapping against skin mixing with the moans coming from both of them. Bill’s head was starting to feel pleasantly light, and he loved the control Richie had over him, loved the slight pain he felt where Richie’s fingers dug into his neck. “Please come inside me,” Bill pleaded, surprising both Richie and himself. “God, I want you to fill me up so bad.” Richie moaned, a smirk pulling at his lips at the request. He fucked Bill even harder.

“You wanna be mine so bad, don’t you? Don’t wanna share me with anybody else, don’t want any other cock up your tight little ass,” Richie rambled, Bill’s breathy moans increasing. Richie loosened his hold on Bill’s neck so Bill could moan louder.

“Please don’t stop,” Bill begged, grabbing Richie’s wrist in an attempt to make him tighten his grip.

“I wanna hear you,” Richie said. “Moan for me like a good slut and maybe I’ll choke you some more.” Bill moaned loudly, his hands gripping Richie’s shoulders.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Bill praised. “Love the way your cock feels in my ass, and the way your hand feels around my throat. I want bruises in the shape of your fingers on my neck, wanna feel it for days.” He was so sensitive, but it still felt amazing. Somehow his cock was fully hard again, something he hadn’t thought possible, and he was already getting close again.

“Jesus,” Richie muttered, feeling himself get close as well. He captured Bill’s lips with his own, digging his teeth into them before running his tongue along Bill’s, making him moan. “You like my tongue baby?” Bill nodded, leaning up for more, but Richie pulled back. He put his hand back on Bill’s throat, gripping hard and making Bill gasp. “Desperate for it, aren’t you? Bet you’d love to feel my tongue running over your wrecked little hole once I’m done fucking you.” Bill moaned as best he could at that, rocking his hips onto Richie’s cock in a sloppy attempt to meet his thrusts. Richie began placing kisses over Bill’s shoulders, moving his lips down his chest and leaving a trail of hickeys, turning Bill into a moaning mess.

“Fuck, that feels so good,” Bill moaned. “Please harder, I need it harder.” Richie smirked; he could go harder. He angled his hips so that all at once he slammed his cock into Bill’s prostate, dug his fingers even harder into his throat, stroked his cock, and sucked one of his nipples into his mouth hard. Bill’s scream was choked off as he came for the second time that night. The tightening sensation around his cock as Bill came was enough to push Richie over the edge, and he came as well after a few more hard thrusts. He collapsed on top of Bill, removing his hand from his throat and relishing in the raspy quality of his breaths as he gasped for air. Richie panted into Bill’s bruised neck, his fingers winding into Bill’s sweaty copper curls. Once he collected himself, he leaned up on his elbows and looked into Bill’s exhausted eyes, stroking his cheek gently.

“You okay?” he asked quietly. Bill nodded slowly, a hint of a blissful smile playing across his pink lips. Richie traced his swollen lower lip with his thumb, kissing the cluster of freckles near the corner of his smile.

“So good,” Bill murmured, running his fingers over Richie’s back. “You gonna pull out of me any time soon though?” he asked teasingly after a moment. Richie beamed, which made Bill eye him suspiciously. “What’s that face?”

“What face?” Richie asked, slowly pulling out of Bill so as to not hurt either of them. Bill still winced a bit and held Richie’s biceps a bit tighter.

“You’re smiling, it’s weird.”

“Can’t I just be happy to have just fucked my best friend’s brains out?” he asked. Bill rolled his eyes, and Richie took the opportunity to duck his head down and plunge his tongue into Bill’s hole, licking up his own cum which was leaking out of it.

“Richie!” Bill practically screeched, grabbing his black hair with both hands and pulling him away from his incredibly over-sensitive asshole. “No, there is no way I can go for round three,” he objected, his eyes wide. Richie raised an eyebrow at him. “Silver, you fucking freak,” Bill grinned, grabbing the pillow from under his own head and smacking Richie playfully with it. Richie giggled, failing to deflect the attack. Thankfully Bill was still spent, so he quickly let the pillow drop.

“Fine, fine,” Richie conceded, climbing off the bed. “Lemme go get you a washcloth,” he said, gesturing to the mixture of fresh and dried cum that covered Bill’s abdomen. The latter frowned in slight disgust as he eyed the mess.

“Ugh, please do,” he said.

“Aw, you loved making that mess, sugar lips,” Richie teased as he headed for the bathroom. Bill couldn’t argue with that.

Bill’s eyes were closed and his arms were behind his head when Richie returned. He sat on the bed next to him, gently wiping the cum off of him. Bill sighed contentedly, and as Richie’s eyes wandered over his friend’s freckled, lean, yet still muscular body, he thought Bill might be the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. He loved seeing him this way, so peaceful, for as much as they fought, they were still best friends, and Richie knew Bill didn’t give himself many opportunities to relax. He tossed the washcloth toward his hamper and leaned down to kiss Bill’s forehead. “You’re gorgeous, you know that?” he mumbled into his warm skin. Bill opened his eyes at that, and Richie felt him go rigid beneath him before he shoved him off.

“Fuck off, R-Richie,” he muttered, clearly struggling not to stutter over his name. Richie’s heart fell, and he could feel his blood running cold as Bill slipped into anger again. But Bill didn’t stutter when he was angry – ever since the end of high school he only ever stuttered when he was nervous or scared, and Richie noticed that the tips of his ear were red. Richie grabbed Bill’s wrist as he stood up to gather his clothes. “Get off me,” he muttered, easily shaking Richie off.

“What the fuck?” Richie said. It wasn’t what he meant to say, but it was what he was feeling. And like Bill, Richie got defensive when he was scared, and he was very scared of what he was trying to get himself to say.

“Don’t try to be all s-soft with me, okay?” Bill fumed, pulling on his boxers and searching for his belt. “I fucking punched you in the face like an hour ago, and you wanted me to! You were just yelling at me for being a jealous whore and ruining your night of getting laid by s-someone else. So d-don’t act like you care now, okay? You f-fuh-fucked me because you were m-mad at me, don’t prete-hend like there’s any f-f-feelings here, asshole.” Richie clenched his jaw.

“What if there are?” he challenged. Bill froze at that halfway through putting his pants on.

“Don’t fucking j-j-juh-joke about that,” he said lowly, the fire in his voice wavering.

“You know,” Richie said, forcing his voice to be softer, “if you want me all to yourself, you just have to ask.” Bill’s nostrils flared at that, and he resumed putting his clothes back on as fast as he could. Richie burned with frustration and hurt.

“You’re a real d-dick, you kn-know that?” Bill told him. “Why would I ever wuh-want that?” Richie’s stomach turned.

“Guess you wouldn’t,” he muttered, his eyes going stony but refusing to move from Bill’s. Bill was the first to look away as he searched for his shirt, and Richie pulled his boxers back on, feeling overly exposed and vulnerable. He hated feeling like he couldn’t be honest with his best friend, but Bill clearly didn’t want Richie the way Richie wanted him, and he wasn’t about to throw away over fifteen years of friendship for some feelings that clearly weren’t reciprocated. The next few moments were silent as Bill finished getting dressed. Richie sat back on his bed and watched Bill leave, his heart flipping in his chest when Bill paused in the doorway and turned back around to face him. The conflict and fear were clear as day on his freckled face, but Richie didn’t know what to make of them.

“Did you mean it?” Bill asked. His voice was incredibly quiet, but it felt like a scream in the deafening silence between them. “That you’d only be with me if I wanted?” Richie’s breath caught in his throat. _God fucking dammit_ , he thought. He was always the one of them who had to start the talking after the punching – the actual talking, not the mouthing off and the yelling (though he usually started that too). He was horrible at talking about how he felt, but he knew Bill was even worse. He sighed and nodded.

“I get it if you’re not cool with that, but,” he shrugged, “yeah, I meant it.” Bill’s eyes widened in touched disbelief. Richie rolled his eyes, his cheeks burning. “Jesus Christ, don’t look so fucking surprised. You’re my best friend in the world, Bill.” A soft grin appeared on Bill’s lips. It made Richie’s heart swoop.

“You’re my best friend, too.” Richie smiled softly back. He wasn’t quite sure where this left them, but he felt like they were headed in the right direction.

“Stay,” Richie said softly. Bill nodded, the smile never leaving his face.

“Okay,” he agreed, walking back toward the bed.

“Get those fucking jeans off and get into bed,” Richie said. “I’m exhausted from doing all the work, you goddamn pillow princess.” Bill found the pillow and smacked him with it again, harder this time, making Richie burst out laughing.

“I’ll pay you back in the morning,” Bill promised, shucking his jeans off and joining Richie under the sheets.

“I look forward to it,” Richie said. He kissed him once they were both settled in, slow and sweet. They shared a smile before Richie turned so that his back was to Bill, pressing himself back against his chest. Bill chuckled and threw his arm over Richie’s waist.

“Someone’s eager to be the little spoon,” he teased.

“I have no shame.”

“You never have,” Bill grinned fondly, nuzzling his face into Richie’s hair. “Night, Rich.” Richie took Bill’s hand in his own and kissed his knuckles, which were lightly bruised from the punch. Richie really didn’t have it in him to be mad about that; in retrospect it was kind of funny, and he supposed he kind of deserved it. He entwined his fingers with Bill’s and brought them to his chest, loving the way Bill’s legs felt when tangled with his own.

“Night, Bill.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also post all my stuff to my tumblr bi-beverie if you wanna check it out there!!
> 
> shameless plug: https://bi-beverie.tumblr.com/


End file.
